


Finally on Time

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x07, Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Ray walking up to Felicity's desk, Oliver gets there on time. (3x07 ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally on Time

"Hey," Oliver called quietly as he entered the office, causing Felicity’s eyebrows to raise in greeting as her gaze still rested on the computer a moment before she finished whatever quick task held her attention and turned more fully towards him, a blank look on her face as she studied him.

"Hi," she answered and at her stiff tone his stance went from confident to uncertain as he faltered slightly. 

"We need to talk," He introduced and he watched as hurt flashed in her eyes as the memory of their last talk came to mind before it was gone in an instant, her chin held up with dignity.

"Whatever you have to say Oliver, I really don’t need to hear it. I heard what you said to Carrie—I don’t need to rehash everything," She rose from her seat as she spoke, carrying files with her, "I don’t want to talk anymore okay? It’s fine. Let’s forget it."

If Oliver hadn’t know her any better he would have mistaken her tone for cruel and icy. But he did know her better. She was deflecting. He’d learned, over the past couple weeks, it was something she was entirely too good at.

"Felicity, stop," He begged, reaching an hand out to cup her upper arm gently as she tried to brush past him. She froze as his hand made contact with her bare skin, and he watched as goosebumps rose on her skin.

She tried desperately not to react to his touch, but felt a heat spread swiftly from where his hand made contact up her neck and over her chest. Her breathing picked up just slightly—it had been so long since he had touched her, even so casually.

"I need to put these files on Jerry’s desk for him to look through," Felicity excused, but her resolve faltered a moment. She moved slightly, her arm slipping out of his grasp. She needed clarity. She needed space.

Oliver’s serious face ruffled a moment, a puppy-like confusion taking over, “Who’s Jerry?”

"My EA," she said, and she waited for any sort of anger over that surface, but he simply rose his eyebrows a moment before moving on.

"I just need a couple minutes," Oliver said, and as she stared at him defiantly, he stepped closer to her once more, his hand hovering close to her own.

"Please?" He begged, and Felicity saw the need in his eyes. It was different though, than the animalistic need he had had in the past with her. Or the naive need he had had while they were happy—while he temporarily brushed aside all of his worries. As he stood before her in that high rise office, his need was raw and honest. But hopeful. There was a small glint of happiness that lurked through the dark and she couldn’t help but allow her expectations to flutter at that inkling of something better.

"Alright. What do you have to say?" She tried for a proud stance and by the way he stood taller as well, she wasn’t sure if she had failed her resolute attitude or inspired it in him to fight. Because in that instant, that’s what Felicity realized she wanted to do. Fight. And fight for them, together.

"Ever since I came back to Starling City I have gone between two extremes. Being Oliver Queen—having a normal life, and being the Arrow," Oliver began, staring deeply into her eyes. Begging her to listen, to understand.

"There never seemed to be any in-between—until I met you," Oliver said, smiling at her slightly, "I never had to fake anything with you. I didn’t have to smile and wave like I was part of the Queen family but I also didn’t have to wear that hood and be just the Arrow. Somehow, someway, I found a middle ground with you in a way I never could with anybody."

Felicity stoof shell-shocked frozen, begging herself not to get her hopes up. As much as Oliver’s words warmed her heart, she had heard a speech like this before.

"But when I told you I loved you last year in the mansion," Oliver gave a humorless laugh, shaking his head, "Something changed. There was this whole new opportunity, being with you. Things could be different. So I stopped focusing on the Arrow, and started focusing on the idea that I could have a life with you. And with that… Well I abandoned middle ground. I pushed aside all the danger being with you could put you and others in. I pushed aside everything instead of dealing with it.

"And then, when I realized what I had done. When reality came—I made the worst mistake of all," Oliver reached a hand up, cupping her face tenderly as his eyes looked glassily down at her, "I pushed away you."

Felicity tried to shield her eyes as a tear slipped on her cheek, but he brushed it slowly away, and she was again in awe or how a man so hard could be so soft with her.

"I’m sorry," He said and his eyes closed heavily, no doubt reading his mistakes on the back of his eyelids as regret sprawled painfully over his features.

"Stop apologizing," She commanded, trying to regain control as she blinked back tears, "Tell me yes or tell me no. I told you I wasn’t waiting for you and I’m not. If this is just something over you being jealous of Ray—" she started, anger filling her voice as she tried to understand his motivation for coming to her, but was stopped suddenly as his lips formed her name.

"Felicity," he breathed, "This isn’t about Ray," he started, and Felicity gave him a look.

"It’s not about you moving on with Ray. It’s the thought of you being with anybody but me. It’s the thought of you loving somebody. I can’t—" He sighed, gathering himself, "I want you to be happy Felicity. But you need to know that I love you."

He spoke those last three words slowly, waiting as they sunk in. He watched something change in her eyes, and he trudged on, unwilling to step back now.

"I’m not sure how to get back to that middle ground—to be both me and the Arrow. But I can’t help but feel it’s useless getting there without you by my side."

And Felicity, because she simply couldn’t help herself, leaned into where Oliver cupped her cheek and he guided her journey to press her lips against his. All the pent up anger and lust flooded between them in an instant and she balled her fists harshly in the fabric of his shirt as he cradled her face. 

They parted after a long moment, their lips still resting together as they breathed heavily. Felicity let a grin spread over her face, and Oliver’s mouth mirrored hers in happiness.

"I love you, Oliver," she admitted in a breathless laughter.

"I love you too, Felicity."


End file.
